Currently known rotary tools can output impact force while outputting torque. For example, an electric hammer can output one of a reciprocating impact force and an output torque or output both of them at the same time. In order to allow a user to switch work models according to requirements, these power tools commonly include a complex transmission mechanism and a corresponding clutch.
Currently known clutches have an adjusting direction which is the same as an engaging and disengaging direction. So the tools may have a large size, and the clutches have a long stroke which does not facilitate the user switching the work models quickly.
The transmission mechanism commonly includes two gears which can engage or disengage with each other under the action of the clutch. However, currently known gears often fail to engage during the engagement process.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.